It Rests On A Prince
by theothertudorgirl
Summary: No One Would Suspect That The Virtuous and The Eye-Patch Were Fooling Everyone. AU. Entry Into Odd Couple Ficathon. Sir Francis Bryan/Jane Seymour


**Author's Note: **Well this is my very belated entry in the Odd Couples Ficathon, and my pairing is Sir Francis Bryan and Jane Seymour. So obviously my story is AU because they were never a couple. I hope you enjoy the story as I was so confused over what to do for the couple! (And I hope that it doesn't seem to far fetched for either person).

Thanks for reading and if you like, please review!

**Note to Pandora Of Ithilien: **I am so sorry this is so late and I hope you can forgive me! I hope you enjoy it even though it is so belated!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Tudors, never have and I never will.

* * *

**It Rests On A Prince**

**January 1536**

Jane kept the hood of her blue coat over the top of her head, hoping nobody would recognize her as she walked closer and closer towards his rooms. She knew what rumours were going around, she wasn't as innocent and naïve as everyone thought, she had eyes and ears just like everyone else. Everyone said she was the King's mistress.

It was true that the King was showering undeserving attention on her and she knew that her father and brother would like nothing more than to see her as the Queen of England, replacing that of the scandal of Christendom, Anne Boleyn.

However, she knew that she could never love the King, not when he heart laid in someone else's hands, in someone else's heart and even if she was forced to marry the King she knew that she could never be fully happy, fully fulfilled, not when she had someone that she was sure loved her for herself and not because she was completely opposite to the wife he already had.

And in any case, Queen Anne was with child and seemed to be going along well so far in her pregnancy and that meant that a Prince could be born within the coming months and Jane wanted nothing to do with harming the Prince and if a Prince was born, Anne would never be set aside, not for any woman let alone herself.

But at the moment all she wanted to do was to see him.

She knocked quietly on his chamber doors and he quickly let her inside and it was only then that she removed the hood and smiled up at him. "Oh Francis," she said throwing herself around him. "You don't know how glad I am that I am able to see you know."

She pulled herself away from him before looking up at him. He was a handsome man, even if he did have an eye-patch over one of his eyes. It made him look mysterious, more mischievous and it made her love him even more.

"Did anyone see you?" he asked, taking her coat and placing it over one of the old oak chairs in his rooms and she sat down on the side of his elaborate bed.

She shook her head. "I don't think so," she replied. "No one was following me, of that I am sure."

"Good" he replied simply.

Jane looked down, slightly dismayed. She hoped that soon enough Francis would gain the nerve to court her in front of the court instead of in secret all the time. She would be proud to be courted by such a man and even though her family were hoping her to rise higher than just a knight, she wanted nothing more than to be married to just a knight.

"Why won't you let anyone know of our feelings for each other," she said looking up at him, pain fully across her face. Francis just rubbed his face, looking away from her. Jane wasn't one for questioning people, or even standing up to them but for some reason she could with Francis and his silence was killing her so she stood up and faced him directly. "Why will you not answer me… do you not care for me… not at all… because if you do not then… then… then I will leave this room right now and you shall never be able to see me in private again and I will go on playing this game with the King and I will do like my family asks and I will make myself the King's wife."

Francis, angry with the words Jane was saying, grabbed Jane's wrists unexpectedly and looked at her fierce in the eyes with the one good eye he had left. "Don't you ever say that Jane… I love you… yes I do, I admit that but admitting it to the court… that is a different matter… especially with the King's… infatuation with you."

"Then when," she asked as a tear came to her eye and he removed his hands from her wrists.

"When my cousin, the Queen has her child, her Prince," he said with a certain edge to his voice, a certainty that she would provide England with a son for everyone's personal happiness. "Then the King will tire of you, he will be to wrapped up in his son and his wife to even notice if we marry."

Jane smiled and hugged him once more. "Oh Francis," she said before worry came to her voice. "But what if the Queen miscarries… what if she does not have a son?"

"We have to pray that she does not and that she carries the Prince to term," he said looking into her eyes once more and knew that if he did she would be compelled to agree with him, as she always did.

Just like Francis had thought, Jane nodded and smiled sweetly. She would only have to play that game her family wanted her to play a little bit longer and then it would be fine. She would be Francis's wife and everything would be alright.

* * *

Henry looked eagerly at Jane after having asked her for his favour. Jane however was frightened with the prospect. Jane had no favour to give, already having given it to Francis even though he would not be participating. She was worried about what to do but she knew that she had to be honest. She had always believed in honesty and even though she was playing with the King's feelings she knew that she had to at least be honest with him now, well at least somewhat.

She looked up shyly at him. "I seem to have forgotten my favour your majesty," she said, making herself blush, hoping that her scheme was working well enough.

Henry smiled. "Then I shall just wear your heart with me," he replied, slightly disheartened, as he kissed her pale flawless hand.

Jane pleased with Henry falling for her act, sat herself in the stands beside her brother and father and watched the jousting matches, though her mind was distracted with other things, one eye-patched person came into mind quite frequently.

Thankfully, as Henry took to the field against Sir Henry Norris, he was easily able to defeat his opponent and for that Jane was thankful. There was no need for Anne Boleyn to get upset then and miscarry her child. All was safe in the kingdom and all was safe in her own little world.

* * *

**May 1536**

Jane was not allowed in the birthing chamber as Queen Anne gave birth to her child. She was subjected to staying outside and being prepared to move off and get anything that might be needed for the birth of the child.

Jane knew that she had been regulated to this role because the Queen was still suspicious of her, that she was afraid that Jane would jump at the chance to be Queen at any moment and displace her from her throne. Jane wish she could tell Anne that this was not the case but she did not want to anger or upset the Queen when she was still with child.

The screams of the Queen were unnerving but when finally her screams stopped and the sound of an infant crying were heard, Jane's heart was filled with hope. All things now held on the gender of the child and seemed to take forever for Nan Saville to come out and look at the ladies who were waiting outside.

"God has blessed their majesties today as the Queen has given birth to a healthy son," she said, proud of the mistress she was so loyal to.

Time seemed to stand still for a moment for Jane before she ran out of the room, much to the disgust of the other ladies but she didn't care, she was too happy to care.

She ran straight for Francis's rooms, much to the confusion of many a courtier. She quickly ran into his room as soon as she arrived at it and was glad to see Francis there who looked up at her as she entered the room and closed the door.

"What is it?" he asked but he could tell from Jane's face that it could only be the best of news. The best of news that she could ever want. He knew that he wasn't one for marriage and had yet to confide in her that he would probably never be faithful but all he wanted to do was possess this sweet angel and if he had to do that through marriage he would do it, she might even make him a better man.

"It is a boy," she said elated, throwing herself into his arms. "The Queen has delieverd a boy and now nothing can stop our destiny of being with he each other."

* * *

THE END


End file.
